


Not Her

by bigsoup



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Reader-Insert, Shimosa, some mild gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoup/pseuds/bigsoup
Summary: *Spoilers for Shimosa*You (the reader) discover just how unlike Samghata Hell is from your Lover. Ends with fluff, some levels of gore but nothing beyond what was within the game.
Relationships: Shuten-douji | Assassin/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Not Her

The Berserker of Samghata Hell, Shuten Douji. You often woke up to find her with you, it was familiar and easy to recognize now. But this wasn’t your Shuten anymore, nor was this your bed. You sit up even though your entire body hurts, the fire does little to warm you but it’s better than the normal cold of the cave.

She turns to you and smiles, fangs poking out from her lips. 

“Oh, good morning. You’re awake now, mm?” Her voice is melodic and sweet. It’s so familiar it makes your heartache. You don’t say anything, just watch as she idly shifts and coos at you. “Try not to move, would you? You sprained your ankle when you took a tumble. It looks so terribly painful.” This isn’t the first time you had been injured. More importantly, Shuten had seen you go through worse.

You look around the cave with unease and this sparks her attention. In a mockingly soothing voice, she gives you token exposition.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s still night. The sun hadn’t risen yet. So we can cozy up a bit and be friends, can’t we?” You relax, knowing there is still time.

“Why am I here, Shuten?” Your casual and tired tone makes her mask slip for a moment in surprise. She hums thoughtfully and continues in a cheerful voice,  
“I just felt like doing this. I WAS hanging around the peak until Kalasutra kicked me off. And wouldn’t you know, while I was walking around, so DREADFULLY bored and wishing I had a kid of my own to eat, lo and behold, you dropped right into my lap.”

This was a familiar tone. Your lover had many times alluded to eating you, this was the first time you had seen her face and felt fear while she said it.

“First I was going to just...eat. You. Up. But then I thought...what’s the point of a living human if I can’t make them squirm a bit? That way I get dinner AND a show.” She laughs a bit but it’s forced and high, unlike her usual melodic chuckles. You know this sort of laugh well, it’s the type she uses with an enemy, one to unsettle and intimidate them. When you don’t relax she seems a little upset.

“Oh relax. If I was going to eat you I wouldn’t have patched up that poor widdle ankle of yours. These sorts of chances don’t come along every day now, how about we indulge in the height of elegance and share a drink, sweetie?” She sits up and shimmies towards you now, the thick sloshing of her massive calabash dragging behind. It’s offputting, it lacked the smooth and silken sounds of her sake. You ignore the murky sludge she offers to you.

“Why did you patch me up?” You try your best to keep your voice neutral but it’s still soft and hazy with pain and proxy-emotion.

“Why, I’m an oni, born and raised. Look at my horns, you can tell, can’t you? The thing about oni is that we take and violate as we please. Showing love as the mood strikes us and destroying and consuming whatever we wish. Haven’t you read the books? We are just eeevil creatures, wild and hated.” She is teasing now and leaning closer to you. An unexpected feeling of distaste rises to your throat as you look at her. For the two years that you’ve known her, you had never once felt disgusted when looking at her. But her words brought bile bubbling from your gut.

“Don’t talk about my wife like that.” Your voice is firm. It’s solidified itself in your heart now, this is not your Shuten. The woman who was without inhibition and ruled by her own whim, the woman you loved, was nowhere to be found here. No matter how evil she was, Shuten never put that blame onto her existence as an Oni. She owned every action as entirely hers, and with that came a loyalty rare and separate from species. Her loving you was not an ‘oni’s whim’ but a conscious choice and it would infuriate her to be suggested that her affections were anything less than intentional.

“Are Onui and Tasuke ok?” You plow ahead with your question, not bothering to gauge her reaction.

“No idea, sweetie. They were last time I saw them though. Is that really what you should be concerned about, though? After all, you’re alone in a cave with a Heroic Spirit Swordmaster Berserker! Even if I did help your ankle, who’s to sa-”  
“Oh yeah, thank you for helping me.” You interrupt her threat with sincere gratitude. While you harbored no love for the woman in front of you, she had still helped you.

“...thank you? Oh me, oh my, are my ears working right? Teehee, well aren’t you polite? Don’t bother thanking an oni; I only helped you because I felt like it. Try not to think much about it. After all, we’ll be going at each other so ferociously veeery soon, won’t we?” She works quickly to cover up her reappeared surprise with nonchalance and demonic pressure.

“So you’re going to eat me now?” You ask with a tilt of your head, already knowing the answer.

“Oh, no no no! Nothing of the sort. Kalasutra Hell said we’d wait for you on the peak, remember? A promise is a promise even for those as wicked as us Heroic Spirit Swordmasters. Hehe, why would you ever think otherwise?”

“Why would I have any reason to think you wouldn’t break a promise?”

“Mmm, you’ve got me there. We’re pretty awful, aren’t we. We’re hoooooorrible, haaateful, wiiicked creatures. Fufufufufu.” Her laughter trails off and her voice grows serious. “Is that really what you think of us, sweetie?”

“Stop projecting your insecurities on everyone else. You aren’t horrible, hateful or wicked. You’re a victim of some deranged lunatic.” her smirk makes your blood boil. You press on in your anger. “I won’t forgive you, I am going to kill you. But, not once have I hated any of you.” In a sense they were pawns, unfortunate players in a terrible game. You wanted to release them, killing them gives them a reprieve and puts an end to their own crimes as well as some of their misery. But you didn’t enjoy it. The only person you felt excitement to kill was whoever had puppeteered all of your beloved servants into becoming such manged corpses.

Shuten is quiet at this, she stares at you with wide eyes and a scary expression.

“Well, that’s too bad. Maybe you’ll find some hatred in your heart for the final two Swordmasters. On a slightly different note…” Her expression unexpectedly softens. “You really don’t mind having a nice little chat with me, do you? You don’t really strike me as the recklessly brave sort, either. So, sweetie, why are you so comfortable around me?”

“You have the face of my lover.” You answer blatantly.

“Mmm, is that so? How interesting...to think that you would be stupid enough to fall in love with an oni...fufufu. Well than why don’t we try this?” She is suddenly ontop of you, making you flinch in pain as your body is pinned to the ground. When you tense up she chides you. “Now no, don’t try to run.”

You frown at her but stay still, something tells you that whatever hell is about to happen will be over sooner if you don’t move.

“Yeeeeesss, there’s a good girl. Don’t mooove. No no, I won’t hurt you. We’re lovers, right?” Your sharp gaze conveys otherwise. “Just relax, sweetie. Everything’s fine. Here. Feel my hand? It’s soooooo cold, isn’t it?”

As compromised and unhappy about this situation as you were, pity panged at your heart. Impossible to hate, she is impossible to hate. Her hand is frigid and devoid of blood flow as it rests on your cheek. It seemed like it would be painful to have such cold and stiff limbs, combined with no soul or sense of morality. A lonely and painful existence that hinges solely on the ability to inflict this pain on others.

“Now, what would you say if I told you you could have aaanything you wanted, as long as you joined us?”

“Give Onui and Tasuke back.” Your reply is immediate. She seems disappointed.

“Mmmm….reeeeally? If I were the sort of oni from stories I may have given tham back. But sorry sweetie, I’m a real oni.” 

With this she grins and your stomach is engulfed in sharp pain. A squelching sound meets your ears and you let out a pained shriek. You wraith against her hold, screaming.

“Shhh shhh...I know I know. It hurts sooooo bad having me tear a hole in your stomach. I’ve been there, especially when I was playing with Raikou and her Four Heavenly Kings; they never did learn to pull their punches. Especially that brat with the holden hair…” 

She covers your mouth to stiffle your screams. In the back of your head, through all the pain you are hissing with fury. Whoever took your wife’s memories and twisted them so badly that she hated Kintoki...those were bonds forged through battle that she treasured. Happily retold no matter how gruesome because she was fond of her golden friend and the fights they had.

“...that’s what humans and oni do. Kill each other, tear at each other, rip each other apart.”

Her hand twists in your gut and white light blinds you vision. You are breathing heavily new, hyperventilating and sucking as much air into your chest as you could.

“Theeere you go. Hang on, sweetie. Thaaat’s it. Just grit your teeth and bear it. Lie back and think of me, fufufufu. Now what are those things called again? Magical…..ah, yes magical circuits! I’m just going to play with yours a little, so bear with me, okay?”  
You are filled with renewed panic and fear. She shifts once more ontop of you so you can’t wiggle out of her grip, not that you would be able to escape anyway. A sickening crunching sound reaches your ears before the pain registers and after a delayed pause, you let an agonized wail.

“Oops, silly me. That was a bone. Now, now, nothing to worry about. Ooooh, you can cry if you want to sweetie. Bawl your eyes out.” her taunting doesn’t deter you from crying, which you had been doing since she plunged her hand into your body. When you let out a particularly loud scream her other hand finds its way over your mouth again, claws dipping into you cheeks.

“Now now, don’t scream. If you do, the neighbors might hear and then what would they think? So you just be niiice and quiet. This can be our little secret, sweetie, okay? Mmmm, I’m sooo sorry about this. I know it hurts. It does doesn’t it? Is this your first time having your insides stirred up? Mmmmm so bad. My bad. But you know I can’t stop now.”

You crack your eyes open and pant hard against her hand. Something in your expression makes her pause. Something about her movement changes, her hand goes to your throat.

“Mmmm, how about we count the cracks in the ceiling? That should help the pain….I will even count with you, sweetie. One...Two...Three...Four…” Her hand tightens over your throat, a specific pressure that cut off airflow but didn’t crush your windpipe. “Five...Six...Seven…” Your vision began to blur and darken. “Eight...Nine...Ten…” She disappears completely from view as you pass out.

In your dreams she is there, drinking with a look of concentration on her face. Under a full moon and cherry tree, on top of Mount Oe, overlooking a dazzling city of light. She turns to you with a smile that quickly drops.

“Ara ara, what has happened to you?” She sets down her cup and gracefully pulls you into an embrace, you sink into her arms and your legs give out under you. Effortless she carries you to her elaborate set up of blankets and snacks under the tree and sets your head onto her lap while she combs your scalp with her nails.

“What happened, dear? It’s not often you come into my dreams like this.” Her voice is uncharacteristically lacking in drawn-out sounds and extra flourishes. Genuine concern, her body hovers over yours in a protective stance and the hand that isn’t petting your head is ghosting over your body for injuries. It stops at your stomach and you instinctively tense and let out a sharp gasp of pain.

“Mmm...I’m sorry Darling but I must touch it if I am to know how severe the wound is. Bear with me.” Her words are similar to Samghata Hell but so completely different. Familiarity and love made her touch feather-light and her eyes vigilant. She rests her hand on top of the wound and you let out a shriek of pain. With your eyes squeezed shut, hands curled into fists, you don’t see the dark look cross onto your wife’s face. She knows her own handiwork when she sees it. Could this Shuten not see the mark of mating on you? Not recognize her own scent in your hair and on your clothes? No, she must have. And despite knowing you were her mate, maimed you anyway. Pure unadulterated rage filled Shuten from the tips of her horns to her claws toes. You felt the shift in the air, shimmering with demonic power. You shift in her lap and open your eyes, tears trailing down your face to her legs.

“Shuten?” She notices with pride that you aren’t afraid of her. As to be expected as the person she decided to mate to, you trusted her completely. While her rage doesn’t quiet, her affection rises.

“Mmmm, you know I do love you.” She coos and leans down, pressing a kiss to your forehead and then your lips. “I can’t do much in a dream buuuut~...” She pulls away and rummages through a fancy wicker basket. You grunt in pain as you readjust into a more comfortable position.

“I love you too.” You set a hand on the curve of her hip while you look up at her. It’s been a long time since you’ve been able to see her. She’s as stunning as ever. Her poison purple eyes meet yours and she gives you a toothy grin and melodic chuckle.

“Such a cute expression, you must want to be eaten up~” She pulls out a small dark brown bottle and carefully pours out a crystalline liquid into a sake cup. “Say Awwwww~” Shes just teasing you now. But the domestic comforts make you an easy target, you open your mouth and she uses one hand to delicately caress your cheek while setting the smooth bone cup to your lips. Slowly she tilts it and you drink the odorless liquid without error. Shuten sets the cup down and brushes the hair from your face. She leans down and brings you into another kiss, this one is deep and tender. The pain is fading away and you run a hand through her silky hair and pull her closer. Eventually, she is completely on top of you, propping herself up on her hands and knees so as no to aggravate your recently acquired wounds.

She is soft with you, her fangs nibble at your tongue and lower lip playfully. You smell floral alcohol on her breath and realize just how much you missed it. When you pull away it’s to breathe. She looks at you fondly and you swear you spot a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Darling, I want you to summon me to this war you’re in.”

This catches you by surprise. Shuten has never had much interest in the Holy Grail wars, not since you gifted her a holy grail (she adores it for brewing special sake).

“After all...I’m the only one who can devour you. Fufufu” You let out a puff of laughter and give her a small smile.

“If I summon you, it won’t be You. It would just be through the grail for that war.”

“Mmm, yes. However, it would be me, not a deranged fake. What sort of oni let’s their lover get eaten by someone else, hm?” She bats her eyes at you and you chuckle.

“Ok, I will think about it.”

She hums happily and lays next to you, arms looping around your neck as she pulls herself closer.

“Perfect~ now let’s enjoy our time together before you are woken up, hm?”


End file.
